


Stay For You

by VelynBennet



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelynBennet/pseuds/VelynBennet
Summary: “ I choose to stay.For you.My cute mechanic."
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes, Sea Mechanic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stay For You

“Luna.”  


Raven whispered to the dark with eyes closed,but no one answered.Only a deathly hush.  


It was already 2:00 AM at night.She couldn’t sleep.What happened by daylight was distracting her mind----She failed to control herself and let out all the anger.She even shouted at the one who tried to help her.Murphy didn’t do anything wrong,but Raven couldn’t stop yelling at him.A sense of regret came over her head.She sighed,wanted to apologize to Murphy,but all she could think about was that girl.  


Luna. 

The girl with curly brown hair,a pair of sad but resolute ocean eyes,sitting on the floor with her,coiling around her,comforting her. “Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kon lanik-de...” The magical mantra was repeated over and over again by Luna,like calm breeze swept the vast ocean,brought a fragrance of flower.  


“Luna.”  


Raven whispered again and this time she opened her eyes,then she caught sight of a dark figure in the shadows.The figure was leaning against the door frame.Fear was written across Raven’s face.  


“Who’s there?”Raven became alert,picked up a knife she had hidden under her pillow.  


“It’s me.” The figure spoke.  


“Luna.” Raven dropped the knife,sighed in relief. “You’re freaking me out.What are you doing here?Watching me sleep?” Raven said as she lit up a candle.The light illuminated one corner of the room,through the light,Raven noticed Luna staring at her.Their eyes were locked at that moment.  


“I’m just passing by and checking in on you to see if you’re okay.”Luna raised an eyebrow.Her slightly hoarse voice hit Raven’s heart.  


“I...I’m totally fine,thank you.”Raven grinned.The warm smile in her face made Luna feel a little embarrassed.But Luna didn’t show the feeling obviously.  


“Glad that you’re okay.”Finished talking,Luna was about to turn to leave.  


“Where are you going?”Raven asked without hesitation.  


“Leaving.”Luna deadpanned.  


Raven’s warm smile was fading.Instead,her face was full of confusion.But then it all disappeared right away.She could see right through Luna’s thoughts from her poker face.  


“I’m sorry.”Raven whimpered with her head down.  


“For what?”Now it’s Luna’s turn to feel confused.  


“For what my people have done.”That’s really unexpected,Luna thought. “I could have stop them from taking your bone marrow,I could have stop them form hurting you,you shouldn’t have suffered form all of this.It’s my fault.”Raven continued,a single tear running down her eyes.Luna’s heart skipped a beat.People who truly cared about her,who loved her were all dead.She still remembered that she held Nyko’s body on the cold ground.She could do nothing but see him dying in her arms.Luna’s soul had been broken since then,she thought she was all alone,no one really gave a damn about her.  


Until Raven appeared.  


Luna turned back,walking over to Raven and sitting in the bed beside her. “It’s okay.You’re not like them,the first time you defended me I knew you were different form others.You have a kind heart,Raven.It’s not your fault.”Luna raised Raven’s head,wiped the tears from her face.Their eyes were locked again by candlelight,love and longing was in their unfathomable eyes.  


“I’m really...sorry...” Raven wanna say more,but was interrupted by Luna.  


“Don’t be.”Luna smiled,holding Raven’s hand.This might the first time Raven saw her smile,so sweet and bright.And down for a second,Raven leaned for a kiss on Luna’s lip.That was what she wanted,to be with someone she loved again.Luna could not think,not to mention processing what was happening.She wanna push Raven away,but she didn’t.Instead,she grabbed Raven’s waist and strapped her body over Raven's.It didn’t last very long,but long enough for both to be out of air,melting into the kiss.They looked at each other,Raven got lost in Luna’s beautiful eyes,as if it were a deep cliff,pulling her down. The candle had gone out,seconds later,Luna leaned for a another kiss.  


They snuggled together in the bed.Their fingers intertwined.Raven’s head buried in Luna’s neck.  


“Are you still leaving?” Raven asked in a whisper.  


“I choose to stay.For you.My cute mechanic.”Luna said and turned over,the bright smile appeared again.Their lips were so close,and then were locked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
